ultraman_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Tiga
is the twelfth installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Tiga was aired at 6:00pm and aired between September 7, 1996 to August 30, 1997, with a total of 52 episodes with 5 movies (3 being crossovers, 2 being direct sequel to the series as well as a comic book series's). After a franchise hiatus of over 15 years, set in a universe different from all previous series and updated with a new look and feel. Tiga is the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors. It was one of the popular entries in the Ultra Series. Because of Tiga's popularity, he had more exposure on TV and movies than any other Heisei Ultraman. Ultraman Tiga was also dubbed in English by 4Kids Entertainment and broadcast in the United States as part of the Fox Box programming block on affiliates, making it the fourth Ultra series to air in the United States after Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman: Towards the Future. The series catchphrase is Plot Set in an alternate universe in the year 2007-2010 (2049 in the U.S. dub), giant monsters and conquering aliens start to appear, as was foretold by an apocalyptic prophecy about an uncontrollable chaos over the Earth. Facing the threat, the TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) is created along with its branch, GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Through a holographic message in a capsule found by researchers, the GUTS gets knowledge about a golden pyramid built by an ancient civilization. At the site, three statues of a race of giants who defended early human civilization on Earth about 30,000,000 years ago. GUTS finds the three ancient statues, but two of them are destroyed by the monsters Golza and Melba. The third one gains life from the spiritual energy of officer Daigo, descendant of the ancient race. Daigo and the remaining statue merge into a single being, made of light. Shortly after defeating the two monsters, Daigo is revealed by the hologram of the prophecy that 30 million years in the past, a great evil that not even the giants could stop, destroyed the ancient civilization. The same evil reappears in the finale of the series, the Ruler of Darkness Ghatanothoa, and his servants, Gijera and Zoigar. Ghatanothoa defeats Ultraman Tiga with ease, withstanding the Delcalium Light Stream and a modified version of the Zepellion Ray, both Tiga's finishes, and turns him back into a stone statue, but the light of humanity is able to turn him into Glitter Tiga, giving him the power to defeat Ghatanothoa and save the Earth. However, Tiga's victory came at a cost. Daigo was no longer able to become Tiga after the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust after his final battle. It is ultimately revealed that Tiga, although no longer bound to Daigo, its energy now remains in the heart of all those who believe in Tiga, inner-strength and justice. Given the right conditions such as times of despair, the sparks will gather and the Tiga statue will be revitalized. Characters Ultras Allies TPC * Global Unlimited Task Squad ** Megumi Iruma ** Seiichi Munakata ** Rena Yanase ** Masami Horii ** Tetsuo Shinjoh ** Jun Yazumi * Soichiro Sawai * Masayuki Nahara * Tetsuji Yoshioka * Mayumi Shinjoh * Naban Yao * Reiko Kashimura * Yuji Tango * Omi Yanase * Shin Hayate Other Allies * Gardi (44) * Yuzare * Michiru Ezaki * Makio Kirino * Tomoki Iruma * Mitsuo Itahashi * Keiko Onuma * Grandmother * Takehiko Onoda * Shinichi * Juro Keiryu * Sayaka Ijuin * Kyoto Inui * Lucia and Zara (14) * Takuma Aoki * Masachika Nezu * Yuri Tezuka * Other Ultras Villains *Ghatanothoa (51, 52) Monsters & Aliens * Golza (1) * Melba (1) * Gakuma (A & B; 2) * Kyeloid (3) ** Kyeloid II (25) * Ligatron (4) * Shillzar (5) * Gazoto (6) ** Gazoto II (15) * Critters (6, 15, 28) * Alien Regulan (7) * Giranbo (8) * Makeena (9) * Alien Girl "Saki" (9) * Gagi (10) ** Gagi II (26) * Leilons (12) * Alien Raybeak (13, 42) * Alien Muzan (14, 42) * Sukuna Oni (16) * Alien Standel (Abolvas & Redol; 17) * Fire Golza (18) * Gobunyu (Vaha, Giga, Ogma; 19, 20) * Enomena (21) * Deban (21) * Magnia (Normal & Swarm; 22) * Dinosauroid (Adam & Eve; 23) * Naga (23) * Weaponizer (I & II; 24) * Litolumalus (24) * Silvergon (26) * Obiko (27) * Kageboshi (27) * Jobarieh (28) * Alien Natern (29) * King Molerat (30) * Bizaamo (31) * Shiela (32) * Kyuranos (33) * Vampire People (33) * Deshimonia (Normal & Swarm; 34, 35) * Alien Desimo (35) * Guwam (35) * Goldras (36) * Alien Manon (A & B; 37) * Faldon (38) * Dethmon (38) * Galra (39) * Bakugon (40) * Irudo (41) * Giant Brain (41) * Faivas (42) * Kato (42) * Geo Shark (43) * Gijera (45) * Nook and Terra (45) * Taraban (Child and parent; 46) * Metamorga (47) * Menjura (48) * Alien Charijya (49) * Yanakargi (49) * Zoigar (50-52) ** Shibito-Zoigar (50-52) Arsenal * Spark Lens * GUTS Wing 01 (GW-01) * GUTS Wing 02 (GW-02) * GUTS Wing EX-J (GW-EXJ) * Snow White * GUTS Wing Blue Tornado (GW-BT) * GUTS Wing Crimson Dragon (GW-CD) * Artdessei * Machine Sherlock * Machine De La Mu * Peeper * Dolpher-202 * Stug #1 and #2 Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movies # # # # Cast * , : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , (3) Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * (49): Suit actors * : , * : , , , , , English-dub actors In 2002, an English adaptation dub of the series was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and recorded by their in-house dubbing studio, 4Kids Productions. The adaptation dub aired on the Fox Box Children's block on Fox in the United States. *Wayne Grayson as Daigo Madoka *Erica Schroeder as Rena Yanase *Megan Hollingshead as Megumi Iruma *Jimmy Zoppi as Masami Horii *Dan Green *Mike Pollock *Corinne Orr *David Moo *Jason Samuels *Andrew Paull as Tetsuo Shinjoh *Eric Stuart *Jason Griffith as Gazoto Songs ;Opening theme *"TAKE ME HIGHER" **Lyrics and Composition: Jennifer Batten, Alberto Emilio Contini, Giancarlo Pasquini **Japanese Lyrics: Kazumi Suzuki **Arrangement: Yasuhiko Hoshino **String Arrangement: Mitsuo Hagida **Choral Arrangement: Hiroaki Suzuki **Artist: V6 **Original Artist: Rodgers, English version of "Take Me Higher" before V6 translated it into Japanese language ;Ending theme *"Brave Love, TIGA" **Producer: Goro Kishitani **Lyrics: Sunplaza Nakano **Composition: Barbe-Q Wasada **Arrangement: Yasuhiko Fukuda **Artist: Earth Protection Force **Leader: Goro Kishitani **Members: Takashi Utsunomiya, Toshiaki Karasawa, Naoto Kine, Sunplaza Nakano, Yasafumi Terawaki, Masahiko Nishimura, Barbe-Q Wasada, Papala Kawai, Patrick Bommarito, Funky Sueyoshi, Yasuhiko Fukuda, Hidehiko Ishizuka, Toshiaki Megumi ;Insert theme * **Lyrics & Composition: G. BROOKER. K. RED **Artist: Hitomi Sudo Adaptations Dark Horse Comics published a manga-style series based on Ultraman Tiga in 2003–2004. External links * '' at Wikipedia